


This Artistic Love

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Instagram Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Boys In Love, M/M, Painter!Ian, Photographer!Mickey, Shy!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: pastababyy on instagram said: "I have a prompt and it’s kinda simple hehe basically Ian is a painter and he sees Mickey at an art gallery and they talk/flirt and all that Jazz. Then Ian ask if he could paint Mickey in bed or just doing anything. (Mickey is a photographer or something like that) tweak it however you please





	This Artistic Love

There was nothing Ian Gallagher loved more than art. It was like, you take something so minuscule, something you might even see every day, and you form your own twist on it. You create and create, and nobody has the same two pieces as you because no artist is the same. Art is all about the mind, and there was nothing Ian would rather do than express all his thoughts with a paintbrush while sitting outside and enjoying the sunshine.

 

Ian loved to paint. He loved all other forms of art, sure, but there was just something about painting that Ian absolutely adored. He painted everything, from his everyday surroundings like trees, flowers, and all that jazz. He’d paint people he saw on the subway or customers that came into the diner he worked at. He’d paint random blurbs, making a mess but to him it was a masterpiece. He’d paint collages of his favorite things. Ian just found the beauty in everything and expressed it in the only way he really wanted to.

 

Ian Gallagher only knew to paint what he found beautiful.

 

~~

 

Ian walked through the doors of the art gallery his college was holding for the art students, like himself. He took in all the different forms of art presented at each set up. He noticed his work in the left hand corner of the room, next to a photography set-up that looked rather impressive.

 

The main photo that caught his eye was that of a young woman. Her dark hair was up in a bun on the top of her head, a bandana tied in a bow resting right in front of her bun, her bangs long and stopping right below her eyebrows. The woman’s eyes were closed and she had her head tilted back slightly, smoke escaping her lips from the cigarette dangling between her fingers. The photo was in black and white and the girl was absolutely stunning. If Ian was straight he’d have definitely gone for her.

 

Ian noticed the man standing next to the set-up, fiddling with the camera in his hands. Ian figured he was the person who had taken the photo of the woman, which he really hoped was his sister or something and not his girlfriend or wife because _damn_. This guy was incredibly handsome and ian would _not_ mind posing for this guy at any time of the day.

 

Ian stepped closer to the guy and got a better look at him. He was about six inches shorter than Ian, which he _loved_. He has short black hair, and closer inspection of the camera in his hands made him see the _FUCK U-UP_ tattoo scrawled across the man’s knuckles. When Ian approached, the man looked up with the most beautiful baby blues Ian has ever seen. They widened for a minute before quickly glancing back down at his camera, his bottom lip in between his teeth. _Oh god, those lips…_

 

“Hey.” Ian said, lamely. Really, this gorgeous man in front of him and all he could say is ‘hey’?

 

“Hey, man.” The man replied, glancing shyly between his work and Ian. It was almost as if he was seeking approval of his work, like he didn’t believe he was worthy until somebody praised him. “How’s it goin’?”

 

“It’s going good now.” Ian smiled as he stated this. “This your girlfriend?” Ian asked, very curious to see who this beautiful woman was in relation to the man. He seriously hoped it wasn’t his girlfriend, a guy could dream.

 

“No, uh, that’s my sister.” The man replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m, uh, I’m gay.” The man said shyly, before turning away from Ian completely, almost as if he was embarrassed to tell Ian this information.

 

“Really?” Ian asked, hopefully. The man nodded once again and Ian smiled. “Cool, me too. I’m Ian.” Ian stuck out his hand to shake the mystery man’s, eager to learn his name and get to know him better.

 

“Mickey.” He responded, shaking Ian’s hand and the two men probably held their hands together for longer than necessary but it wasn’t like Ian minded. Mickey was adorable and shy and Ian just couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

 

“Your sister is beautiful.” Ian muttered, suddenly. “I can’t paint people very well, so I always find things like this interesting. It’s the way the camera captures what the mind really can’t.”

 

“Yeah, I feel like you guys would be good ass friends. She’s all about the mind and shit. Used to think it was real fuckin’ weird but now I can appreciate it. Did you put anything in the gallery?” Mickey asked, curious to see Ian’s work.

 

“Right next to you.” Ian pointed to the set-up right next to Mickey’s and watched as the other man’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“You did that?” Mickey asked, and at Ian’s nod Mickey smiled. “I sent pictures of these to my sister! We both thought they were amazing! Wow, man, you’re so talented. Can’t paint people well my ass, man. Shits incredible.” Mickey continued to smile and Ian decided it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his whole life.

 

“Maybe you should help me practice sometime.”

 

After all, Ian only painted things he found incredibly beautiful.

 

Mickey’s eyes widened for a second before searching Ian’s face for something before settling to look into his green eyes. He continued to smile up at Ian and shyly looked down at his camera once again.

 

“What, like a date?” Mickey asked, glancing up at Ian with nervous but expectant eyes. Ian just smiled and was about to respond when Mickey spoke again. “Because, you know, I wouldn’t mind posing for you any day of the week.”

 

“Oh really? I wouldn’t mind posing for you, either. Unless, you know, you don’t want pictures of my ugly mug on your set-up.” Mickey’s eyes narrowed at Ian’s words and he almost looked angry for a moment before his face softened and he took a step forward towards Ian.

 

“Man, you’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen in my entire fuckin’ life. I’ll have to make an exception on my black and white rule. Be a shame if I couldn’t show off that fiery head of hair.” Mickey smiled and ran a hand through Ian’s ginger mop and smiled up at the beautiful man in front of him.

 

It was the start of something beautiful.

 

~~

 

A year later, at Mickey’s third gallery, he had up a beautiful picture. His only one in color. It was of Ian’s bare back, clearly the person taking the photo was straddling him from where he was laying on his stomach, the knees of the person very visible. There was a rainbow going across Ian’s back, his fiery hair messy from probably just waking up, His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were closed, a big smile on his lips showing he was very aware of what was happening. There were words written on Ian’s back in Mickey’s messy scrawl. They said the words that described the whole photo, and they had a heart next to them.

 

_I love you._


End file.
